Adrenal steroid secretion and metabolism are being studied to define the role of adrenal steroids in various hypertensive disorders of childhood. Under-standing the pathophysiology of childhood hypertension will permit specific modes of therapy to be devised and may prevent irreversible hypertension. Adrenal steroid secretion and metabolism are being studied to define the role of adrenal steroids in various hypertensive disorders of childhood. Under-standing the pathophysiology of childhood hypertension will permit specific modes of therapy to be devised and may prevent irreversible hypertension.